The Sexist & The Sexiest
by Ayanami-Last-Angel
Summary: RELOAD. A overused idea with a original plot and a twisted outcome. Guess the Pairings.
1. Default Chapter

The Sexist and the Sexiest  
  
This story is a spin off from the real Evengelion series. Idea taken from the spin off   
  
sequence in episode 26, with some noticeable adjustment. Major adjustment, they are 16-  
  
17 year olds, not 14. Sorry my heart can't stand such YOUNG contents in this sort of manner.   
  
A light comedy with adult themes.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Scene taken from episode 26 in the series.  
  
Asuka (shouting in a cheerful tone): KNOCK! KNOCK! (Enters room) Wakie, wakie   
  
sleepy head, it's time to get up! (Poking at the blob in the middle of the bed) I said get   
  
up! Didn't you hear me? (Taking a deep breath) get…UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shinji jerks up from under the covers, face in alarm, he looks around for the cause of the   
  
commotion. As his sleepy eyes settle on Asuka, he sighs in desperation.  
  
Shinji (settling himself back in): go away Asuka, I was up all night yesterday, I need   
  
sleep.  
  
Asuka (pulling him by the shirt): and what were you doing all night? Playing the   
  
internet? Looking at porn I bet! Why you dirty bas…  
  
Shinji (rubbing his eyes): what your tongue Asuka, my mothers outside.  
  
Asuka (biting back her words): forgot (pulling the covers off) but I said get up.  
  
As the covers slid to the ground the bulge Shinji's being trying to hide from Asuka's   
  
naive eyes sat profoundly up straight. Withstanding the scrutiny of Asuka's eyes within a   
  
head that would have released hot steam if her mouth was not open.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Asuka (pointing at his bulge): that's for being sexist! I told you to get up, not that   
  
disgusting thing! (Turning away, in a 'self-righteous' tone) the pain of being beautiful, oh   
  
how can this world survive without my fair complexion to grace it?!  
  
Shinji (rubbing his cheek): that was a bit over the top! Its morning, it's always like that in   
  
the morning, it means I have to go to the toilet, not because of your ug… (Seeing her give   
  
him the evil look) fair complexion. (Getting up) I wouldn't dream of doing such a   
  
disgraceful thing due to you're… (Turns to give her a cheeky look) fair complexion.  
  
Watching as the door closes, Asuka moves towards the wardrobe, taking out Shinji's   
  
uniform she carefully lays it out on the bed. All the while swearing at the lesser sex,   
  
whose dirty minds plagued both the natural world and the cyber world.  
  
Asuka (frowns in disgust): MEN!  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji stares at himself in the mirror.  
  
Shinji (thinking): 'Asuka may be a loud mouth, and act like she knows everything. But   
  
she really is just a kid after all. I mean she barely knows anything about sex. She just   
  
talks like she does. Not that I could say anything about that, I mean Touji already lost his   
  
virginity and Kenske said he lost his but I'm not sure. Man! when am I going to lose   
  
mine? I mean there are a lot of girls in class but I just don't feel like…like…I just don't   
  
want them that much. If only I could meet a girl who has…"  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Asuka (from other side of door): you masturbating in there aren't you?  
  
Shinji (going red, stuttering): I am not! How would you know anyway?  
  
Asuka (smiles): Misato says that boys at your age all masturbate in the morning. So are   
  
you?  
  
Shinji (gasp in shock): is that what you learn in Sex Ed?...and it's none of your business. I   
  
am not masturbating.  
  
Asuka (laughs bitingly): then you're properly daydreaming about your dream girl again.  
  
Shinji (thinking): "how does she know all this?"  
  
Shinji (shouts back): leave me alone, I'm pissing now…ah…oh yeah, that feels sooooooo   
  
good!  
  
Asuka (groans in disgust): oh shut up! (Turning away) Aggg MEN!  
  
Asuka stomps off out of the room with the sound of Shinji's laughter ringing in her ear.   
  
Reaching the kitchen, she spots Yui Ikari doing the dishes as Gendo Ikari reads the   
  
newspaper.  
  
Asuka (puffing with rage): why do you let them get away with it? (As the adults turn to   
  
look at her) did you miss out of feminism? We woman are not their slaves no more, they   
  
have to do the same amount of house work like us. (Glaring at Gendo) but your letting   
  
both father and son get away with murder!  
  
Yui (smiles, Gendo goes back to reading): ah but you see I like taking care of them. It's   
  
what a wife does. You'll feel that way too once you have a family.  
  
Asuka (screams in frustration): you're babying them!  
  
Shinji (walking out of his room fully dressed): who invited you over anyway?  
  
Asuka (turns to glare at him): if I didn't come over every morning you'll never get to   
  
school.  
  
Shinji (preparing to sit down): all you do is scream anyway.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Shinji grunts in pain as he slowly levels himself up right, Asuka smiles as she pushes the   
  
chair back into place and sits down.  
  
Shinji (squinting at her): is it me or did you just grow another pimple?  
  
Asuka (covers face with hands): PIMPLE? I've got a pimple? AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Shinji smiles satisfactory as Asuka rushes back into the room.  
  
Yui (frowns): now Shinji, that was mean, you know Asuka only means well.  
  
Shinji (nods): I know mother, but if I didn't say that she would never leave the room so I   
  
can have some breakfast.  
  
Gendo (without looking up): you do know son that now that you've declared war you   
  
will have to run before she comes back.  
  
Shinji (smiles, pointing to food): hence the energy intake. She'll be in there for at least 5   
  
minutes to make sure there's no blemish anywhere. Giving me enough time to gobble this   
  
down and rush off before she can come for me.  
  
Gendo (nods): excellent plan. You should execute it immediately.  
  
Yui (shouts): Gendo Ikari! How can you teach our son such awful tricks?  
  
Gendo (looks up innocently): but I didn't teach him anything now did I?  
  
Yui (pointing at him with her wooden spoon): but you're cheering him on, that's just as   
  
bad!  
  
Gendo and Shinji give each other a knowing look. Yui stomps her foot in frustration.  
  
Yui: you're doing it again.  
  
Shinji (picking up his school bag): well I better get going before Miss Asuka Langley   
  
Soryu comes back out.  
  
Gendo (nods in farewell): good luck son.  
  
Yui (places hands on hips): Gendo Ikari I…oww (Gendo pulls her into his lap) if you   
  
think… (Gendo kisses her quite) well…we can start thinking later.  
  
As the two adults entwine each other in a passionate embrace, Shinji shakes his head and   
  
turns to head towards the door.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Both Gendo and Yui stop as the heard the sound, following by the banging of the front   
  
door.  
  
Shinji (voice from near door): MISSION FAIL!  
  
Shinji running up to Asuka, who had stalked off after slapping him for his 'harmless'   
  
joke.  
  
Shinji (running to keep up with her): come on Asuka, we do that everyday, it's not   
  
exactly my fault you fall for it everyday!  
  
Asuka (looking back without running): are you saying I'm stupid?  
  
Shinji (stutters): um…I…I…no of course not…I just mean that…it's a lame joke that's   
  
all, so you really only fall for it to please me. Right?  
  
Asuka (laughs satisfactory): you've got it, so now you're forgiven!  
  
Shinji (frowns): if I'm forgiven then why are we still running?  
  
Asuka (sighs): because stupid, we're going to be late for class if we don't run. Now hurry   
  
up, I'm not getting detention again for being late!  
  
The two increases speed as they run downhill towards their school. Puffing and sweating   
  
from the exercise Shinji's concentration starts to wonder, finding its way over to Asuka's   
  
behind.  
  
Shinji (breathing heavily): Asuka? (Asuka turns to acknowledge his presence without   
  
losing pace) there's going to be a new girl in today isn't there?  
  
Asuka (breathing easily): yeah, she's transferring from Tokyo-2, I heard her fathers some   
  
kind of government official.  
  
Shinji (thinking): "that means her father must be very strict…or it could mean she has a   
  
lot of freedom"  
  
Shinji: do you know anything else about her?  
  
Asuka (jogging along): well, her mothers dead and she use to live in a large mansion at   
  
Tokyo-2 but for some unknown reasons she was here to Tokyo-3 by herself. (Flicks her   
  
hair) she properly got kick out of school there so got banish here.  
  
Shinji (sighs): that's not very nice Asuka.  
  
Asuka (turns to give him the evil eye): what's it to you? Why do you want to know so   
  
much about her anyway?  
  
Shinji (smiles sheepishly): well I actually just wanted to know what she looked like.  
  
Asuka (turns back with a grunt): MEN!  
  
Shinji (smiles dreamily): I hope she's got a cute ass like yours, Misato's legs and my   
  
mother's personality.  
  
Asuka (gasps): have you being staring at my ass? Why you…  
  
Shinji (smiles): without evil intention an dirty thoughts of course  
  
Asuka: ha! That'll be the day!  
  
Shinji (still smiling): and I hope she has nice rounded boobs with a tiny waist and fleshy   
  
bust and a to die for hair colour.  
  
Asuka (shouts): what are you? Stupid? That kind of bimbo doesn't exist.  
  
Shinji (eyes gleaming with desire): a man can dream can't he?  
  
Asuka (looks heavenward): give me a break!  
  
BANG! OWW!  
  
Hearing the commotion Asuka stops to look back, Shinji was sitting on the floor leaning   
  
forwards staring open mouth and bulging eyes at the person opposite. The person was a   
  
young girl with the most usual hair colour she had ever seen, light BLUE hair! With clear   
  
white skin and a heart shape face.  
  
The girl was currently nurturing her injured head, unlike Shinji, who was too busy ogling   
  
the girl to notice his injuries.  
  
Having recovered her senses, the girl slowly looks up to see Shinji staring, not at her but   
  
between her legs where her short flowing skirt had ridden up to reveal the soft flesh   
  
inside her thighs and a glimpse of her power pink panties.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Girl (pushing her skirt back down, in a detach voice): you are a pervert.  
  
Getting up the girl runs off without looking back.   
  
Asuka (thinking): how can she sound so untouched even while she's showing her anger   
  
like that?  
  
Asuka breaks out of her shock stance to look at the running girl, and then back at Shinji.   
  
Who was still staring at the residing backside of the blue haired girl. His manhood   
  
bulging more then it ever had in his young life.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Asuka (stalks off): you idiotic pervert! (Looking back at him) well come on! We can't   
  
stay her all day! (Watching as Shinji slowly get to his feet) MEN!  
  
Shinji runs towards the school, afraid to think too much or to far so he could keep the   
  
image of the blue haired babe with the power pink panties within recalling distance.  
  
Entering the classroom the two breaths more easily. Their teacher was later then they are.   
  
Touji (looking at Shinji, laughing): hey Shinji, what happened to your face? Had a rough   
  
night did you?  
  
The whole class broke out laughing as the two goes red.  
  
Asuka (banging her bag onto the table): you three stoggers are the worst!  
  
Shinji (sitting down at the sit behind Touji): if you mean why it is red then it's because   
  
Asuka slapped me again today 3 times.  
  
Kenske (laughing): one more and she would have broken her own record.  
  
Shinji (eyes bright): I did get slapped four times, but the fourth one came from an angel.  
  
Kenske & Touji (interested): an angel?  
  
Shinji (nods excitedly): she had blue hair…  
  
Kenske & Touji: blue hair?  
  
Shinji: …milky white skin…  
  
Kenske & Touji: milky skin?  
  
Touji (holds up a hand): wait a minute! Pure milk or soy milk?  
  
Shinji (smiles in remembrances): pure milk!  
  
Kenske (gasp): that white?  
  
Shinji (nods): yeah! and strong rounded boobs…  
  
Kenske (gasping): she had bonkers?  
  
Touji (frowns): large or small?  
  
Shinji: average size but leaning more on the large.  
  
Kenske & Touji (dreamily): Wow!  
  
Shinji: a thin waist, a 'grabbing' bust, heart shape face, small straight nose, small kissable   
  
lips, long eyelashes and… power…pink…panties.  
  
Silence.  
  
Touji (bursting): ah…why do you get all the luck? Why can't I meet a major babe and get   
  
to see her flash her panties.  
  
Shinji (looks down): but she didn't flash her panties really, I…we bumped into each other   
  
and it just…happened.  
  
Kenske (frowns): what happened after that?  
  
Shinji (sighs): she slapped me and called me a pervert then ran off.  
  
Touji (pushing Kenske out of the way): you mean you didn't get her number? Her name?   
  
God sakes man! What's wrong with you?  
  
SCREECH!  
  
Kenske (pushing his glasses back up his nose): Misato's here!  
  
Touji (cheers): yeah, babe alerts!  
  
Chairs and tables screeches as the male population of the class pushed their way over to   
  
lean out the window.  
  
Hikari (claps her hands for attention): hey you guys, don't lean out the window it's   
  
unsafe!  
  
Asuka & Hikari & other Females: Idiotic Jerks!  
  
After spin parking her car in Port Four of the car park, Misato rechecks herself in the   
  
mirror, even if the young boys are just that, young, but it was good for her ego to be   
  
viewed as a sex god.  
  
Misato (smiling, holding the peace sigh): hey guys!  
  
Cheers of 'hi Misato' reverted from the crowded windows.  
  
Voice: good morning Miss Katsuragi.  
  
Misato (turns around in shock): principle Lorenz…I…I…I didn't see you there.  
  
Keel Lorenz (nods): I could tell, or I would have not had the pleasure to witness your   
  
most…intriguing entry to the school.  
  
Misato (stutters): I…I…  
  
Keel Lorenz (sighs): but I have not come her to talk to you about this. Have you received   
  
my message today concerning the new arrival?  
  
Misato (nods): yes sir, I have.  
  
Keel Lorenz (turns into the building): good she is waiting, and so is…  
  
He's words were cut off as he felt the wetness of someone's drew dropping on to him.   
  
Seeing his shoulder stiffen, Misato quickly looks up and motions for the boys to retrieve   
  
back into the classroom.  
  
Keel Lorenz (turning to face her): I hope you will be able to handle this class with the   
  
new addition.  
  
Misato (smiling sweetly): you do not have to worry principle Lorenz; I am a professional   
  
you know.  
  
Keel Lorenz (nods): as so your father, I had high hope for Dr. Katsuragi's offspring but   
  
now…I am still in judgment.  
  
Watching him walk off Misato wipes her brows.  
  
Misato (thinking): he has to remind me everyday why I am here! Have a heart!  
  
Entering the building she makes her way to her office to greet the new comers. Nearing   
  
her office she discovers a pair of youngsters sitting outside her office.  
  
Both of age 16 or 17, the boy with a slight build and ash blond hair, the girl had oddly   
  
loving blue hair and really white skin, her curves were unnatural to the teenagers of   
  
today, instead of the slim built she contain womanly curves not proper for one so young.  
  
From the stance of the two she could tell that the boy was trying to 'lazily' chat the girl   
  
up, but to no avail.  
  
Misato (cheery): hey you two, what can I do for you?  
  
Girl (turns to look at her, in a detach tone): I am Rei Ayanami; I have come here to…  
  
Boy (cuts in): Rei Ayanami ha? Such an enchanting name (leaning closer) for a   
  
very…enchanting girl.  
  
Rei (looking at him impassively): you are standing within my breathing distance.  
  
Boy (smiles brightly): and how does the smell of me make you feel?  
  
Rei (unemotional): to answer the question will involve a profound emotion that I do not   
  
feel.  
  
Boy (holds hand over heart): ah…I'm hurt.  
  
Misato (laughs): so what's your name Don Juan?  
  
Boy (eyes gleaming at her): for you, Casanova mademoiselle.  
  
Misato (picks his cheek): ah…a love boy, so cute! I still need your real name though   
  
lover.  
  
Boy (smiles): Kaworu Nagisa, and you are?  
  
Misato (holds out her hand): Misato Katsuragi, your teacher.  
  
Kaworu (kisses her hand): such a lovely name for a lovely lady.  
  
Misato (laughs): recycled lines are not in my favor. (Turning to Rei) and Rei Ayanami,   
  
how nice to meet you, the school has been looking forward to your arrival.  
  
Rei (nods in agreement): it is a necessity for my education.  
  
Misato (after a moment of silence): are you always like this?  
  
Rei (straight face): I do not understand your reason of consideration.  
  
Kaworu (smiles at Rei): she means are you always so 'unaffected' by your surroundings?   
  
And yes she is, I've been talking to her for the past 15 minutes and she has not changed   
  
her tone one ounce.  
  
Misato (slaps her on the back): well the class will soon change that. It's simply the worst   
  
of them all. One step up from childhood and one step into adult puberty. (Watch beeps)   
  
oh no! Come on, we have to get to class, or they'll be leaving any moment now. (Turns   
  
back to look at them) you two are both in my homeroom.  
  
Hearing that the two follows her down the hallway to class 2-A. Misato walks in and the   
  
other two follow behind. Standing in front of the class Misato brings up her hands to   
  
whistle, the students quickly sits down to wait for her announcement.  
  
Misato (in and loud voice): good morning class (before they can reply) forget about   
  
saying it back (bringing up her fist) we have two new addition today so you better be nice   
  
to them! (Smiling again) a blue hair babe (the boys lean forward on their seat to get a   
  
better look at the new babe) and an ash blond Casanova. Rei Ayanami and Kaworu   
  
Nagisa.  
  
The two step forward and blows in greeting.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Shinji (face draining of color): OH MY GOD!  
  
Rei (turns to face him): you are the pervert I had the unfortunate experience of meeting   
  
this morning.  
  
Shinji (pulls his neck in like a turtle): well I…I…I…  
  
Asuka (angrily stands up): well if you didn't go flashing your (mimics Shinji) 'power   
  
pink panties' then he wouldn't go staring now would he?! (Shinji desperately tries to find   
  
a hole to hide in.) So don't you go calling him a pervert to you 'bimbo'!  
  
Touji (pokes Shinji): is she the babe you were talking about? (Shinji nods) oh wow! She   
  
is a babe almost like a younger version of Misato!  
  
Misato (raises eyebrows): are you indicating that I'm old Mr. Suzuhara?  
  
Touji (shakes head violently): no of course not, Misato I just mean that…that…that she's   
  
young-er…meaning your young too, she's just young-er.  
  
Misato (waves him down): don't worry, I believe you.  
  
Rei (looking at Asuka): I do not understand your course for name calling. I simply brand   
  
him by his action; do you view him in love concept to defend him in such manner?  
  
The class fell into silence as they ponder on the meaning of her words. Then…laughter   
  
broke out as Shinji mergers with his desktop and Asuka's face grows dark red.  
  
Hikari (shouting): be quiet everyone!  
  
Kaworu (smiling sweetly at her): morning gorgeous, (leans in towards her) I love a   
  
woman in command.  
  
Hikari (blushes): I…I…I…  
  
Touji (holding up his fist): you get away from her you…you…you jackass!  
  
Kaworu (looks at him smilingly): uh…touché…do not worry, I don't take what has   
  
belong!  
  
Hikari and Touji blushes as his meaning becomes clear.  
  
Misato (sitting back enjoying her front view seat): oh, it seems everyone is partnered off   
  
today.  
  
Kensuke (pointing to a silent Rei): is she the new student Misato?  
  
Misato (pointing to Kaworu): he's our new student!  
  
Class: what?  
  
Kensuke (stutters): but…but…  
  
Asuka (shouts): he's a guy?!  
  
Kaworu (perches himself on her desk): without a doubt, oh exquisite princess.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Asuka (holding up her fist): you stay off my desk!  
  
Shinji (pointing to Rei): then who is she?  
  
Misato (smiles): ah…the turtle finally emerges.  
  
Everyone in the class including Kaworu remains quiet as they wait for her answer.  
  
Rei (quietly): I am to be your new student teacher. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Sexist & the Sexiest  
  
Disclaimer: I never thought I had to write one of these. You know the drill, I don' own   
  
anything except the plot of course, minus the first chapter, but I did change it a lot so is it   
  
mine your still their idea? Huh…something to ponder on.  
  
I'm sorry if I offended you 'men's' out there with my depiction of the male species in   
  
this fanfic, I a sure you they're not all like that even if they are they have a more tender   
  
side too. Anyway, were talking puberty here so of course that's all that's on their mind,   
  
and I was also just using that idea from episode 26.  
  
for some odd reason, my story was deleated without my consent! why does this happen?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A moment or two of total silence greeted her statement. Even Kaworu and Asuka stood in   
  
shock.  
  
Misato (scotching her head): didn't I tell you guys that you had a new student teacher?   
  
(Watching the gaping mouths of her students) huh! It must have slipped my mind.  
  
Asuka (angrily): slipped your mind? How can something like that slip your mind?   
  
(Shouting) your pulling our legs aren't you? (Pointing to Rei) that walking doll can't be a   
  
student teacher, she's barely older then us.  
  
Rei (looking straight at her): my age is of no difference to yours. And I am not a doll.   
  
Dolls do not have the ability to speak.  
  
Asuka (hisses): well that makes it all the better does it? Well let me tell you something!   
  
There is no way I'm going to let some porcelain doll teach me anything!  
  
Rei (expressionless): you are welcome to leave the class and transfer to a situation more   
  
to your liking. I have no intention of withdrawing position within this class.  
  
Touji (cheers): wow hu! One for the new student teacher! (Walking up to Rei, holding   
  
out his hand) hey there Rei, I'm Touji Suzuhara, babe magnet but (winks) still single.  
  
Asuka (mutters): whose brain consists only of his balls!  
  
Touji (turns to glare at her): shut your face you loud mouth snob!  
  
Asuka (gasp in shock): how dare you! You undersized boy!  
  
As the bickering pair trade insults like a match of tennis the rest of the class started to   
  
drift towards Rei. Asking her all sorts of questions.  
  
Rei (silently): I have gained a Doctorate in education the previous year. And must now   
  
complete three years of work experience.  
  
Misato (laughs): you see?! Now you have someone who actually has qualifications to   
  
teach you! (Smiling at Rei) I heard that you're the dubbed 'Wonder Girl' of the new age.   
  
(Smiles sheepishly) tell me truly…how are you at sex Ed?  
  
Stunned silence. Rei blinks.  
  
Misato (laughs self-consciously): well you see I was banned from teaching the boys   
  
about sex Ed so…now that you're here you can teach them.  
  
Misato (thinking): since most of there parents wrote letters of complaints about me   
  
flirting with them during sex Ed.  
  
SCREECH! BANG! OWW!  
  
Shinji (half lying on the floor): she…she…she what?  
  
Misato (covers her mouth laughing): she's going to teach you about some sex (raise   
  
eyebrows) what's the matter? (Winks at him) Can't stand the heat?  
  
Shinji (stutters, going red as he feels Rei's eyes on him): I…I…I…  
  
Misato (laughing to Rei): I think I embarrassed him.  
  
Rei (looking pointedly at Asuka and Touji who had not once stop arguing throughout the   
  
whole exchange): Miss Katsuragi, why is nothing being done to stop the argument?  
  
Misato (looks over at them waves her hand in dismissal): them? I routing for Asuka, who   
  
are you routing for? (Seeing Rei's straight look) Forget about them, they always do that,   
  
you can't do anything anyway.  
  
Rei (looking around at her class): it is lesson time, you must all return to your allocated   
  
seats to begin lesson. (Turns to Kaworu) you may for the time being chose a seat of your   
  
liking.  
  
Kaworu (edges closer to Rei): how about next to you angel?  
  
Rei stares at him unblinking, Kaworu shrugs and turns to put his arm around a girl   
  
standing next to him.  
  
Misato (claps her hands): well now people, chop! Chop! We don't want to make your   
  
new teacher's first day unpleasant now do we?  
  
The students smiled as the talked among themselves again. Kensuke standing next to Rei,   
  
trying to get her attention, along with the rest of the male population, except for Touji   
  
who still going with Asuka, Shinji who had crawled back to his seat to hide and Kaworu   
  
who was surrounded by the rest of the female population.  
  
Misato (sighs, thinking): hormones! When will they ever learn?  
  
Rei (quietly): I do not think our words have much bearing on the students.  
  
Misato (taking a deep breath, shouts): DETENTION!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clatters of loud noise were heard as the whole class dash to their seats. Leaving an   
  
expressionless Rei and a mildly surprise Kaworu standing on one sides of a smiling   
  
Misato.  
  
Misato (smiles proudly): well, on with the lesson.  
  
Rei (to Kaworu): you may now take your seat.  
  
Time passes, Rei proceeded to teach mathematics.  
  
BING! BING! BING! (Lunch bell)  
  
Misato jerks up from her chair, yawning unladylike she stretches to her full height.  
  
Rei (stops writing on the board): class dismiss.  
  
Turning back she starts to wipe the board clean. Misato walks over to her.  
  
Misato: you know Rei you don't have to do that just make one of the students do it.   
  
(Turning around she spots Shinji, smiling mock sweetly) hey Shinji, can you come over   
  
here and help Rei clean the board. (Whispers to Rei) I'll be waiting for news in the staff   
  
room.  
  
As the sound of her laughter echoes away, Shinji uncomfortably settles himself next to   
  
Rei, helping her wipe the board.  
  
Shinji (thinking): oh my god! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?  
  
Shinji nervously wipes the board, darting stolen glances at Rei ever so often while his   
  
conscious battles with itself. Two miniature Shinji appears on a cloud each beside his   
  
head.  
  
Good Shinji (in a praying position): clean the boards of course, don't give her more   
  
reason to hate you.  
  
Bad Shinji (hands on hips): don't be such a coward, she is only a girl after all, ask her   
  
out!  
  
Good Shinji (holding up a scroll with a picture of girl): no! Don't you remember the   
  
requirements for your dream girl? She fits the bill!  
  
Bad Shinji (hits Good Shinji over the head with a baseball bat): well then don't you   
  
remember what your dream girl is for? She's for you to shag! Ask her out!  
  
Good Shinji (takes a vacuum out to suck in Bad Shinji's cloud): a barbarian never got the   
  
girl, you must act gentlemanly! Just clean the board! Show her you're helpful and   
  
harmless!  
  
Bad Shinji (hanging on to Good Shinji's cloud): well at least look down her shirt to keep   
  
me comfortable!  
  
An arrow from out of no where shoots down Good Shinji's angelic ring upon his head.  
  
Good Shinji (smiling perverted): now that I agree, it's not at all that bad. Do it!  
  
Bad Shinji (nods greedily): Do it!  
  
Shinji (muttering angrily): SHUT UP!  
  
Rei (looks towards him, in her expressionless voice): I was not aware I had spoken.  
  
Shinji (going red): I…I…I didn't mean you, I meant my…my…um…do you need any   
  
more help Rei?  
  
Rei (looking straight at him): I no longer need your assistant, Student Ikari, you may now   
  
return to your peers.  
  
With that she turned away and walked out of the class. Shinji stared at her until she   
  
disappeared behind the corridor doors.  
  
Kensuke (coming up behind him): she hot huh?  
  
Shinji (turns around to face Kensuke): yeah, but she's so…out of reach.  
  
Kensuke (nods in agreement): I know what you mean, I talked for her for 5 minutes and   
  
she didn't turn to look at me once, it was like my words went in one ear and out the other.  
  
Shinji (sighs): at least you could talk to her; I just stood there like…a bumbling idiot.  
  
Asuka (from behind): that's because you are you dork! Now give me my lunch!  
  
Kensuke (whispering to Shinji): I think Asuka's jealous of Rei, especially over you.  
  
Shinji (removing two lunchboxes from his bag): what? No way, you know Asuka and I   
  
aren't like that; we're just really close good old friends.  
  
Kensuke (sits down at seat next to Touji): I don't mean in a boy girl situation, until now   
  
Asuka has been the only girl in your life and now you've started to take and interest in   
  
someone else she gets jealous.  
  
  
  
Touji (smiling as he stuffs a full donut in his mouth): yeah, you're so dead; you should   
  
leave the Blue Babe to us and take care of your She-Devil.  
  
Shinji (frowns): don't call Asuka that!  
  
Touji (laughs showing his full mouth): hey man, it's not our fault you can't see that   
  
Asuka's a babe too. I mean did you see her in swimming class? Man! Most of us guys   
  
were…  
  
Shinji (angrily): SHUT UP!  
  
Kensuke (pats Touji on the back as he chokes on his lunch): we all know how protective   
  
you are of Asuka, Shinji! So you don't have to worry.  
  
Touji (nods as he takes a swing of his coke): yeah, nothing to worry about, no one would   
  
dare touch her anyway, she's a fire breathing dragon!  
  
Asuka: SHINJI IKARI WHERE IS MY LUNCH?!!!!!!!  
  
The two boys gave Shinji a 'see what I mean' look before they went back to their lunch.  
  
Misato sat alone on a big table full of instant food and 2 cans of beer. The rest of the   
  
tables were full by other staffs, it was not that they did not want to sit with her but it was   
  
kind of hard since there was no room left for anyone else at the table.  
  
Misato (rubbing her hands together): LUNCH! (Eyes going dreaming) my favorite   
  
pastime of the day!  
  
Rei walks in with a small blue container in her hands. Misato motions for her to join her.   
  
Rei slowly makes her way over to the table, getting waylaid by several of the staff who   
  
had wished to meet her.  
  
Rei (settling herself down to the most uncluttered corner of the table): good afternoon   
  
Miss Katsuragi.  
  
Misato (smiles): call me Misato, everyone does.  
  
Rei (looking at her slowly): I am not sure of the advantage in being on a name to name   
  
basis with…everyone.  
  
Misato (thinking): what a strange little girl…yet…she seems so sad.  
  
Misato (laughs): polite to the end aren't you? Well, it makes me feel much younger but   
  
then…you don't need that do you? So what do people usually call you?  
  
Rei (seriously): my Professors called me Ayanami; the other teachers I have come to   
  
meet also call me by that name.  
  
Misato (frowns): what do your parents call you?  
  
Rei (without a batter of an eye lid): I have no parents. I am an orphan.  
  
Misato (shocked): an orphan? I'm…I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
Rei (crocks her head to one side in a gesture of curiosity): why? Why are you sorry to   
  
hear me make such a statement?  
  
Misato (uncomfortable): because it's sad to be all alone in life (sighs) even if my father is   
  
a pain in the neck and a total jerk who couldn't careless about me but I would rather have   
  
him in my life then not have anyone at all. (Sighs, tries desperately to brighten up) forget   
  
about those sad things, what about friends? What do they call you?  
  
Rei (seriously): must all human beings have contacts with others to be considered as   
  
normal?  
  
Misato (frowns in concentration): I understand each word for it self but I don't get what   
  
they mean when group like that.  
  
Rei (expressionless): is it a natural assumption that everyone in this existence must be   
  
surrounded by others to survive?  
  
Misato (sighs in understanding): I see, you mean you have no friends (looking at her   
  
sadly) no one besides yourself.  
  
Rei (looking at her without blinking): I have made you sad. Why is that?  
  
Misato (sighs): is it so hard to understand?  
  
Rei (looks away): I am sorry; I am not usually of this…nature.  
  
Misato (places her hand over Rei's): don't worry about it (feeling Rei flinch from the   
  
contact, she quickly removes her hand) now we better get back to eating we've got a big   
  
job ahead of us. (Gives Rei a dazzling smile) P.E.  
  
BING! BING! BING! (End of Lunch)  
  
{Girls Change Room}  
  
Preparing for their swimming lesson, the girls quickly strip to put on their costume, girls   
  
being girls they started comparing each others bodies to one another.  
  
One by one they started leaving the room until there was only Asuka left. Looking at   
  
herself in the long mirror Asuka wondered…  
  
Rei (entering the room): why are you still here? The rest of the class has left.  
  
Taken by surprise at her entry, Asuka jumped from her voice. Looking through the mirror   
  
straight at Rei's eyes she stood transfix.  
  
Asuka (softly): did you know your eyes are very sad Rei?  
  
Rei (shocked): I…I…  
  
Asuka breaking out of her trans, she quickly turns around, her face filled once more with   
  
rage.  
  
Asuka (angrily): why am I talking to you anyway?   
  
With a huff she walks straight to the door.  
  
Rei (quietly): because I am sad. We are alike.  
  
Asuka's step's slowed at her voice. Giving a back side look she watched as Rei walks   
  
into a cubicle. Turning away she exits the change room.  
  
Hikari (waving to Asuka): hurry Asuka!  
  
Pushing the last encounter aside she makes her way over to Hikari and the others. Sitting   
  
on the side of the pool, they chatted about the up and coming ball.   
  
Not understanding why, her eyes strayed to the door of the changing room at the exact   
  
moment Rei exited. More confusing is the fact that Rei looked straight into her eyes, as   
  
if…as if she understood.  
  
Misato's high voice broke the connection as she shouted at some 'boys' that strayed to   
  
far over to the swimming pool.  
  
Misato: you lowlifes get off that fence or I'll pull you right into the principle's office!   
  
(Without looking, she pointed straight at Touji) Touji Suzahara if you take one more step   
  
in that direction I'll personally castrate you!  
  
Touji (holds back): put Misato I…I'm going to the toilet!  
  
Misato looks back at him, seeing that he was indeed heading towards the toilet in the   
  
opposite direction to the swimming she smiles and holds up her hand in apology.  
  
Misato: in that case please continue. And I promise I won't castrate you.  
  
Shinji (pokes Kensuka): why is Misato so peeved today?  
  
Kensuke (whispers): didn't you hear? Some of the parents wrote letters to the board and   
  
now the school board has put a ban on Misato from wearing anything mildly revealing or   
  
conduct any activities which might have cause for imaginative sensual results or take part   
  
in any activities that can lead to bodily contact.  
  
Shinji (shock): wow…I never knew you could speak so…politely and correct.  
  
Kensuke (smiles): my father is on the school board, he told me about it so many times   
  
that I can't help remembering it word for word.  
  
Kaworu (poking in): is that why Misato is standing on the outskirt of our game?  
  
Shinji (shrugs): guess so.  
  
Kensuke (looking at Kaworu): so new kid, tell us about yourself.  
  
Kaworu (puts arm around Shinji's shoulders): I would rather hear about your little red   
  
head more.  
  
Shinji (shrugs him off): Asuka is not a red head, she's cherry blonde.  
  
Kaworu (holds hand over heart): ah…such a devouring colour, my poor heart has been   
  
taken over oh so completely.  
  
Kensuke (laughs): are you always like this?  
  
Kaworu (smiles): like what?  
  
Shinji (frowns): you should know that Touji doesn't like your kind, you should be careful   
  
around him.  
  
Kaworu (runs hand through hair): like what? I was born a Romeo, dashing, charming…  
  
Touji (coming back from the toilet): and a big mouth that's going to get you a black eye   
  
if you don't shut up with that crap!  
  
Kaworu (takes a step back in mock horror): my, my! What a delightful boy we have here.   
  
Tell me did you ever think that maybe your jealous of my good fortune? My hansoms   
  
face, my…  
  
BANG!  
  
Touji (getting in a ready stance): come on lover boy, get your knuckles up! (Seeing   
  
Kaworu covering his eye) what are you? Not man enough?  
  
Kaworu (taking a step back): a true gentleman uses his mouth not his hands.  
  
Touji (circles Kaworu): who said I was a gentleman? I ain't no gentleman and I'm going   
  
to put my hand in that mouth of yours.  
  
Kaworu (moving away from him): why? Aren't you man enough?  
  
Touji (punches his chest): I'm man for anything you throw at me! (Motions for Kaworu   
  
to come forward) Come on take your best shot?  
  
Kaworu (smiles): would you care to put your money where your mouth is?  
  
Touji (): you want to bet with me? Name your price!  
  
Kaworu (smiles evilly): I heard that's there's a ball on at the end of term, lets just say   
  
that we both turn up with a girl hanging on our arm, if by the end of that ball we could   
  
not get our date to say 'I love you' then you lose.  
  
Shinji (frowns): that's a bit dramatic isn't it? Not to mention it's down right mean!  
  
Kensuke (rubs in chin): what if both of you can't get the girl to say it?  
  
Kaworu (smiles): why worry? Know you're going to lose?  
  
Touji (aggressively): I ain't lost anything in my live! I take you on you jerk!  
  
Kaworu (smiles): you aren't a match for me, tell you what, I take all three of you on at   
  
once.   
  
Kensuke (nods willingly): yeah, we three are one for all and all for one.  
  
Shinji (pulls at him): you make us sound like wuss.  
  
Kensuke (whispers back): do you really think Touji has the nerves to tell Hikari without   
  
our help?  
  
Shinji (sighs): good point!  
  
Kaworu (laughs): I know what your talking about so I made up another little rule   
  
(looking at all three) you are not to protest your love no matter how real or fake it is.  
  
Touji (smiles evilly): why don't we up the stakes more, how about we chose the girl. First   
  
one to make her fall for them wins.  
  
Kaworu (thinks, nods): agreed, but we will choose two girls.  
  
Touji (laughs): you're in for it man! I choose Asuka Langley Soryu.  
  
Shinji & Kensuke (shocked): what?  
  
Touji (smirks): take your best shoot at her!  
  
Kaworu (frowns): you think because she is Shinji's best friend therefore she will help   
  
you?  
  
Touji (laughs): you've agreed to the conditions set; now you must follow it.  
  
Kaworu (nods): ok, I accept, and then I also pick Rei Ayanami our new student teacher   
  
for you three to court.  
  
Kensuke (gasp): you can't choose her! The girls got a problem! She's in human! She has   
  
no emotions what so ever.  
  
Kaworu (smirks): well then we are even are we not? I was informed Asuka Langley   
  
Soryu is a temperamental nutcase who cracks at everyone who mildly takes an interest in   
  
her.  
  
Shinji (seeing red): WHAT? WHO SAID SUCH A THING?  
  
Kaworu (turns to face him): and one more thing, if you decide to inform Asuka of our   
  
little bet I will be force to inform Miss Ayanami of the bet. That way we all lose, but   
  
three against one? I think I will still come out the victor. (Turns to walk away) good day   
  
gentlemen's.  
  
Shinji (hits Touji): are you mad? Why did you make such a…a…an outrageous bet with   
  
him?  
  
Kensuke (nods): before when I heard you say Asuka I still had a hope we might win but   
  
now that he included Rei into the bet, I don't know…like I said the girls nuts, did you   
  
hear her in the class?  
  
Touji (shrugs): I fell asleep three minutes in.  
  
Kensuke (throws up hands in disgust): that's exactly what I mean! She didn't change her   
  
tone one bit through out the three hours. I think everyone fell asleep.  
  
Touji (scratches head): I don't think so; Asuka was wide awake when I woke up!  
  
Shinji (frowns): I don't get your point.  
  
Kensuke (sighs): I'm saying the girl is as dense as lead, she wouldn't know what to do or   
  
say in any situation, even if you were to say 'I love you' to her she wouldn't get it to say   
  
it back even if it's false. And I don't think the girl doesn't anything that's dishonest.  
  
Touji (lies down on the court): well we'll just make her fall in love for real. (Slaps Shinji   
  
on the back) that's your job Shinji.  
  
Shinji (stutters): me…me…me? You…you…you just told me to do WHAT?  
  
Touji (sighs): make her fall in love with you, (shuts his eyes) I've been watching you   
  
Shinji; you've been checking her out all morning. You were awake throughout class.  
  
Kensuke (nods): that proves that you love her. No one who doesn't can't possibly stay up   
  
through that lecture.  
  
Shinji (sits down next to him): she just had a nice voice that's all, and Asuka was awake   
  
too.  
  
Touji (laughs): that's different; I think Asuka was awake to keep an eye on you two or   
  
you might sneak off when we're all asleep.  
  
Shinji (crosses his arms): I refuse to do such a disgraceful thing.  
  
Kensuke (smiles): so you admit that you like her right?  
  
Shinji (sighs, nods): ok, I admit it, I like her.  
  
Touji (sits up): then it's settled we will help you court her. There is only three weeks to   
  
the end of term anyway.  
  
Shinji (pushes him away): I didn't say I'll do it.  
  
Kensuke (shakes head sadly): you just don't get it do you?  
  
Shinji (looks at him suspiciously): get what?  
  
Kensuke (looks at him straight in the eye): you liking her is an honorable thing isn't it?  
  
Touji (puts his arm around Shinji's shoulder): then courting her is also an honorable   
  
thing, even if it is for a bet.  
  
Shinji (frowns): I'm not sure that's right.  
  
Kensuke: think about it, would you rather one of us tries it?  
  
With that the two lies back down and close their eyes. Leaving Shinji battling with his   
  
conscience.  
  
Bad Shinji appears with Good Shinji tied up.  
  
Bad Shinji (holding Good Shinji near the edge of the cloud): you do it or I'll throw him   
  
over!  
  
Good Shinji (screeches): please do as he says! I'm too good to die!  
  
Shinji (throws up hands in defeat): ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!  
  
Misato (turns around): really you will? Good! I knew I could count on you, now all you   
  
have to do is clean up all the equipment and take them to the storeroom. Well I'm off   
  
now.  
  
Good Shinji and Bad Shinji laughs as they give each other an understanding wink. Shinji   
  
angrily wakes Touji and Kensuke up to help. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Sexist and the Sexiest  
  
Disclaimer: like before I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Last chapter was a boring wasn't it? Well, that's life, I had to set up the plot, as you can   
  
guess already, the plot will be base around this little bet, meaning the timeline with   
  
revolve around 3 weeks. I haven't found a way to make time pass in a story without   
  
really stating it. So I always keep the story based in a short time. So sad huh?!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Walking home from school later the same day, Asuka and Shinji were lost in their own   
  
thoughts.  
  
Asuka (breaking the silence): Shinji?  
  
Shinji (stops to look back at her): yeah Asuka?  
  
Asuka (looks away): what do you think of Rei Ayanami the new student teacher?  
  
Shinji (frowns): why do you ask?  
  
Asuka (looks at him keenly): do you think she's an…a…you think she's happy? Being   
  
who she is I mean.  
  
Shinji (frowns harder): what do you mean?  
  
Asuka (sighs as she walks up to stand next to him): I read her bio during lunch break on   
  
the internet. She was orphaned in a lab blowup in Tokyo-02 when she was just a young   
  
child, I think 5 or 6, they said it was the chemical reaction that caused her eyes and hair   
  
to be that colour, but they're not sure since everything she owned was destroyed. She   
  
only escapes because she wondered outside by herself just before the blowup without   
  
anyone's knowledge.  
  
Shinji (gasp): I didn't know her past was so sad!  
  
Asuka (starts to walk slowly): she was later adopted by our President and became the   
  
First Child ***I got this idea from an American film I watched where the son of the   
  
president was called the first child, I don't know if it's the same in Japan but just imagine   
  
it is***. Following the articles about her, her adoptive parents aren't very considerate   
  
either; they always stick her into some institution. She's very rarely around people. I   
  
guess that's why she's such a loner.  
  
Shinji (smiles reassuringly): she makes you think of yourself isn't it? But…(Putting his   
  
arm around her) at least you have me. You two are not that alike.  
  
Asuka (smiles sadly at him): we are more alike then you may think. One day…one day   
  
you will understand what I mean.  
  
Shinji felt a forbearing sadness elope him as he watches Asuka walking away; he felt that   
  
the appearance of Rei Ayanami has somehow imposed a barrier between Asuka and   
  
himself.   
  
As if by some unknown power of hers, she has torn apart the friendship that has lasted   
  
ever since the day he stole Asuka's doll in preschool and she buried his head in the sand.  
  
Looking up at the blue sky he wondered if he was happy with the appearance of that blue   
  
haired angel. Does life only emit one angel per a life? If he viewed both Asuka and Rei as   
  
his angels does that mean he had to make a choice between the two? Would he's liking   
  
for Rei tear apart his life long friendship with Asuka? Will it be worth it if it does?  
  
Asuka (looks back at Shinji, smiling brightly): hurry up you wasp! We don't want to be   
  
late home or your mother will send out a search party for us.  
  
Shinji (shaking of the mood): coming!  
  
The two laugh as they raced down the road towards their houses.  
  
Two days has pass and the boys have yet to make any moves on their deal.  
  
{In the classroom}  
  
Asuka slowly lowered herself into her seat, something was very wrong today. Firstly,   
  
Shinji was acting all strange this morning; he was up before she got there. Then he didn't   
  
say a single thing 'rude' to her all morning, then, he helped her carry her bag to school.   
  
Taking a discrete look in his direction she saw the three stooges standing together in a   
  
closed circle. WEIRD!  
  
Taking her book out of her bag she was about to place it on her desk when her eyes   
  
encountered the sight that would haunt her forever for the rest of her life.  
  
Standing across from her desk was Kaworu, in his school uniform with a bunch of roses,   
  
a chocolate box and a perverted twist to his face.  
  
Kaworu (inching forward): oh love of my life; I have come too realized after I had   
  
encounter your enchanting beauty the void that I knew not existed in my troublesome   
  
life.   
  
Shinji (whispers to Kensuke): that cheat! He's as good as told her he loves her, it's   
  
against the rule!  
  
Touji (nods): yeah! He just forfeited!  
  
Kensuke (shakes his head): you just don't get it do you? Following the rule that he set   
  
out, we could not say the words 'I love you' so far he hasn't said those exact words.  
  
Shinji & Touji: THAT CHEAT!  
  
Kaworu (presenting Asuka with the gifts): Please accept my token of forever lasting love.  
  
Asuka (leaning back in her seat): WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
Kaworu (goes down on one knee): my love, can you not feel the force of my undying   
  
desire to be loved by your tender heart?  
  
Asuka (jumping up from her seat): what are you, stupid?  
  
Kaworu (advances towards her): please don't shatter my gentle heart; I do not believe it   
  
has the strength to withstand such an onslaught.  
  
Asuka (pushing her table between the two): you get away from me you, pompous   
  
jackass!  
  
Shinji (moving towards the two): that's gone on far enough! I have to stop him!  
  
Kensuke & Touji (holding Shinji back): you can't, we had a deal, we're not to interfere   
  
with anything or he'll do the same to us.  
  
Shinji (trying to shake them off): I don't care about your deal, he's scaring Asuka.  
  
Touji (arches eyebrows): you kidding right? Nothing can scare that redhead witch!  
  
Shinji (pushes at Touji): you take that back!  
  
Kensuke (catches Shinji's flying fist): easy Shinji, he'll kill you! And anyway he's only   
  
trying to smooth your worry; he's just not very good with words.  
  
Touji (pats Shinji on the shoulder): yeah, chill it man! I didn't mean that in a mean way, I   
  
just meant that Asuka can take care of herself just fine, if you step in and fight her battle   
  
for her she'll more then likely fight you too.  
  
Kensuke (nods): you should know by now what an ego Asuka has, she's not going to   
  
lower herself down to anything, even for a mere guy. And I know that first hand. My   
  
cousin is still harboring a fractured ego after encountering her; he shakes at even the   
  
mention of her name.  
  
Shinji (frowns): well he shouldn't have come on so tough!  
  
Kensuke (laughs): my cousin came bearing gifts in a mild manner, he stared him down   
  
then proceeded to strip him of ever ounce of courage he had worked up to declare his   
  
love. Then went at his ego and manhood. He was method was what you called shy; tough   
  
would be Kaworu over there.  
  
Speaking of the Romeo, he had back Asuka into a corner where she tried to blend into the   
  
wall as he kneels in front of her with his gifts, reciting every romantic poetry he could   
  
memorize.  
  
She on the other hand had just reached for a broom, seeing her hand touch the handle of   
  
the broom everyone in class held their breath. Her face completely changed, from one of   
  
distastes to one of cruel intention.  
  
WHAM! BANG! OW! SCREECH!  
  
Others in class: RUN!  
  
Kaworu quickly duck the second blow, rushing to his feet he fled the room with Asuka   
  
hot on his tracks.  
  
Asuka (like a raving mad woman): come back her you snickering weasel!  
  
As their voices fade in the distance, Rei and Misato enter the room. Misato proceed to her   
  
chair where she tried desperately to find a comfortable position to nod off. Rei looks   
  
upon her actions without a flicker off emotion. Moving to the table she placed her   
  
teaching materials onto the desk.  
  
Rei (addressing the class): good morning class (looking around) where is student Soryu   
  
and student Nagisa?  
  
Hikari (standing): they are chasing each other outside Miss Ayanami.  
  
Misato (sits up interested): they're what? Whatever for?  
  
Hikari (smiles): Kaworu told Asuka that he liked her, so she picked up a broom and   
  
chased him outside.  
  
Misato (eyes bright): now this I got to see!  
  
Without another word she was outside in a flash, her loud voice could be heard from   
  
below cheering each on in turn. The whole school ran to watch the fight from their   
  
window when they heard the commotion.  
  
Touji (nudges Shinji): get going will you, everyone's busy watching the fight.  
  
Shinji nervously gets up and moves over to Rei who had started writing on the board.  
  
Shinji (swallows): um…um…Rei, I…  
  
Rei (cuts in): I believe I had informed the class to call me by my last name.  
  
As Rei looks at him pointedly, Shinji's brows starts to damp with sweat. Seeing that he   
  
would not be likely to continue in a short while, Rei continued with her writing. Shinji   
  
looks back at Touji and Kensuke who motioned for him to continue.  
  
Shinji (taking a deep breath): Ayanami would…will…I would…are you…um…  
  
Rei (turns to give him her full attention): student Ikari is there something you wish to   
  
discuss with me?  
  
Shinji (takes a step back from her sudden action): I...I…I…  
  
BANG!  
  
Touji (covers in eyes in disbelief): OH MY GOD! HE FAINTED! I don't believe it! He   
  
fainted!  
  
Rei (kneels down next to the unconscious Shinji): student Ikari, have you fainted?  
  
Kensuke (whispers to Touji): it would be comical if her voice wasn't so flat!  
  
Touji (holds on to Kensuke's arm tightly): maybe it's a ploy, maybe he wants to gain her   
  
sympathy first!  
  
Kensuke (sighs sadly): if only he was that smart and brave!  
  
Rei (looking up at the two): student Suzahara and student Aida, please escort student   
  
Ikari to the nurse's office and wait with him until he is being attended by the nurse.   
  
(Turning to Hikari) student Horaki, please inform the class that I have placed substantial   
  
work upon the board to occupy them for the remainder of the lesson and I wish for it to   
  
be completed before they are to break for lunch.  
  
Touji (nudges Kensuke as they started to life a still Shinji): hey does that mean if they   
  
don't finish it before lunch they have to skip lunch?  
  
Kensuke (nods): sounds like it.  
  
Touji (shocked): and she expects us to take Shinji there, wait till the nurse comes, then   
  
come back here and do this load of work before lunch time? Is she mad?  
  
Kensuke (laughs): of course she is, what have I been telling you since yesterday?!  
  
As the two lugs an unconscious Shinji to the sickbay Rei made her way out into the court   
  
yard where Asuka is trying to whack a tree bound Kaworu as she calls him by all names   
  
she could possibly think off.  
  
Misato has quieted down since Principle Lorenz has come out to give her a lecture on her   
  
'inappropriate attitude' to the situation.  
  
Asuka (poking Kaworu with the end of the broom): come down here and fight me like a   
  
man!  
  
Kaworu (hiding behind a branch): if I come down you'll make sure I won't be a man   
  
anymore!  
  
Asuka (stomps her foot in anger): what are you, stupid?! Of course I'm not going to   
  
castrate you! I just want to hit you a few times with this broom in a few inappropriate   
  
places.  
  
Kaworu (looks down at her frowningly): do you think I'm really that stupid? That's just a   
  
more polite why of saying that you want to annihilate me!  
  
Asuka (kicking the tree): if you don't come down her this instant I'll tear down this tree!  
  
Rei (calmly): I do not think it is possible for you to carry out such a threat. The tree   
  
belongs to the school and I do not they will give you permission to cut down a perfectly   
  
good tree.  
  
Asuka (jumps at her voice): I…what are you doing down here?  
  
Rei (looking straight at her): I have come to ask you and student Nagisa and (looks at   
  
Misato) Miss Katsuragi to return to the classroom.  
  
Asuka (looks at her confusedly): I… (Looks at Kaworu then back to Rei) ok.  
  
Dragging the broom behind her she made her way back to the classroom. Rei turns to   
  
look at Kaworu expectedly; he slowly slid down the tree.  
  
Kaworu (rubbing his thigh): love was never a smooth road but I never knew it was so…it   
  
hurt so much! The girls a witch!  
  
Rei (looks at him with something almost like dislike in her eyes): I believe it is time you   
  
made your way back to class.  
  
Kaworu (taken a back by her attitude): I…I…I'll be on my way now.  
  
As he walks away, Kaworu takes sneak peak back at Rei; she was still standing in the   
  
same spot as if shocked at her attitude like he was. The girl that barely showed any   
  
emotion in the few days she had arrived. There was something between the two girls,   
  
something that made them almost a 'kindred spirit'.  
  
Asuka doing what she was told without argument and Rei Ayanami reacting emotionally   
  
to a situation are both things that only happen when the sun rises from the west. He was   
  
going to get down to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he does.  
  
Entering the classroom he spotted Asuka sitting meekly at her desk. Catching two of the   
  
Three Stooges eyes he motions for them to follow him outside.  
  
Touji (smiles satisfactory): what is it Romeo? Want to pull out of the deal now?  
  
Kaworu (shakes head lightly): I take it you have had no success either.  
  
Kensuke (frowns): how would you know about that?  
  
Kaworu (smiles snidely): by the look on your faces and especially Rei Ayanami's   
  
attitude.  
  
Touji (squints his eyes at him): what do you mean by her attitude?  
  
Kaworu (sighs): look if we want to keep going with this game we must pick up the pace.   
  
I discovered a very important factor in our…subjects, they have a special bonding or   
  
understanding that makes them go much softer on each other then they are usually on   
  
other people.  
  
Kensuke (thoughtfully): so you want us to find out this 'bonding' and make it more   
  
useful for ourselves?!  
  
Touji (angrily): would someone explain this? I don't get what you mean!  
  
Kensuke (pats him on the shoulder): you just don't take notice a lot, I've notice they are   
  
more lenient to each other too. If we could find out what their special connection is we   
  
could use it to make them more lenient to us, that way we could get somewhere more   
  
quickly.  
  
Touji (gasp in understanding): oh I get it! But how are we going to find it?  
  
Kaworu (knowingly): a person is shaped by their past, if we look into their past we will   
  
find the answer.   
  
Kensuke (nods): Rei Ayanami is the First Child her information will be easily located on   
  
the internet and newspapers. Her added fame for being a "Wonder Girl" will also make   
  
her research much easier. (Seeing the other two look at him frowningly) I heard my father   
  
talk about her. They say she could be the future President if she went into politics but she   
  
refused too. I don't think she likes people that much.  
  
Kaworu (nods in agreement): Rei Ayanami is easy to research but what about Asuka   
  
Langley Soryu? She is not a star, and she will undoubtedly refuse to talk to us about her   
  
past.  
  
Touji (waves it away): no problem, Shinji's her best friend; he knows everything you   
  
need to know about Asuka.  
  
Kaworu (motions for them to follow): I doubt our teachers will be back till after lunch,   
  
we will go to the library to research now.  
  
The three boys walked down the steps, exited the school through a private walkway to the   
  
library. Walking up to the Liberian they asked for any information concerning Rei   
  
Ayanami.  
  
Liberian (frowns): you are the second person to ask about the new teacher, I thought with   
  
the other one's big mouth it would be around the school by now.  
  
The three boys look at each other in confusion.  
  
Kensuke (leans on the desk): and who was here researching about her?  
  
Liberian (placing a stack of books and papers on the desks): you know her, Asuka, that   
  
fiery one.  
  
Taking the stack to a round table they sat down.  
  
Kaworu (whispers): it's official; if Asuka was in here studying Rei Ayanami then the   
  
information that changes her attitude would be in here too. Read through everything,   
  
don't leave anything out.  
  
Hours pass as the boys sat down to read through every single article in the file.   
  
Unknowingly they had spent the rest of the day in the library, by the time the three   
  
finishes the stack the sun had started to set. Luckily the school library was also the local   
  
library. So they were not locked out, but their bags were still in the school.  
  
Touji (covers his eyes): oh man! Now we're going to get detention for skipping school!  
  
Kaworu (looks up from tidying his stack): what have you guys learnt from the   
  
information?  
  
Touji (shoving his stack into an almost neat pile): that she's a loner and an intellectual.   
  
All these articles are about how she participated in this experiment and how she's oh so   
  
smart and how much time she spends in the laboratory. She's a scientist too did you   
  
know that?  
  
Kaworu (thoughtfully): then that's not it.  
  
Touji (eyes wide): what do you mean that's not it? You saying I read all these…things for   
  
nothing?  
  
Kaworu (nods regrettably): yes, if you haven't realized Asuka is not an intellectual, she's   
  
not a loner and she's not a scientist. Asuka is more of a people's person; she thrives in the   
  
attention of others while Rei Ayanami intentionally removes herself from other human   
  
beings.  
  
Kensuke (sighs): these stacks have already been split into three groups, the last person   
  
who read it intentionally did this, to separate each aspect of Rei Ayanami's life. One is   
  
her life in public, that's what Touji read. The second is about her personal life, what I'm   
  
reading, that leaves her past to you Kaworu.  
  
Kaworu (nods): you are correct, but since I do not know of Asuka's past I can not vouch   
  
for their likeness. What about yours? Is there anything in her personal life that may be   
  
useful?   
  
Kensuke (pointing towards his stack): what I read is useless, the girl doesn't spend time   
  
with her family, she lives by routine, has never had boyfriend and is some what a recluse.   
  
She travels a lot and never stays in one place. Almost everything completely opposite to   
  
each other.  
  
Kaworu (placing all the files together into the folder): I read about her past, her parents   
  
were scientist who was killed in a lab experiment when she was 6, the place blew up, she   
  
was in her home within the laboratory when it happened, but since the explosion was not   
  
near her home she alone wondered outside just before the fire reached her. Everyone else   
  
was killed. Afterwards she was adopted by the President since he was the one to set up   
  
the experiment, he felt at fault for the death of her parents. Her blew hair is said to be a   
  
chemical reaction to the chemical smoke.  
  
Touji (slams his hand on the table): well that's one liking, Asuka's adopted too.  
  
Kaworu (continuing): after the adoption they placed her under the strict care of a   
  
Professor Fuyutski who taught her well beyond her years on a one to one basis daily. She   
  
stayed with him and earned her degrees, then together they held many experiment. Until   
  
his death over two years ago, did she ventured outside and started earning her reputation.   
  
Kensuke (slumps back into his seat): well that goes down! Their only likeness is the   
  
adoption, Asuka's adoptive parents are very supportive, they might work long hours and   
  
sometimes night shifts but they always spend the weekend together. And the rest of her   
  
days she spends with Shinji's family.  
  
Kaworu (tapping his chin): then what is it that connects the two?  
  
Touji (puts up his hand): I've got an idea! (The other two looks at him) they could be   
  
long lost sisters but not knowing it that's why they have special feelings for each other!  
  
Kensuke (burst out laughing): don't be funny! If you haven't noticed, Asuka's half   
  
German, born in Germany then arrived here at when she was nearly a month old. Her   
  
parents died when she was almost…6, another likeness, they both lost their parents at the   
  
age of 6.  
  
Kaworu (shakes head sadly): I doubt it would be that, Asuka might know this of Rei, but   
  
I don't see it making such a big impact on her. No there must be something else, or   
  
something more. We need to find out more about Asuka.  
  
Touji (stands up): well let's go to Shinji's place then, he's mother should be cooking   
  
dinner by now.  
  
The three returned the materials to the Liberian, accepting them, she looks at them   
  
expectedly.  
  
Liberian: don't you want to photocopy? The last one did.  
  
Kaworu (leans on the desk): would you know which article she copied?  
  
Liberian (shakes head as she replaces the files): I don't know. I'm not a busybody you   
  
know.  
  
Walking away the slowly made their way to Shinji's house.  
  
Kaworu (walking behind Touji): following the Liberian's information, Asuka   
  
photocopied some information on Rei Ayanami, that mean's what ever it is she copied is   
  
what ties them together.  
  
Kensuke (nods): so if we want to know for sure we must see what Asuka photocopied.  
  
Touji (looks back at them): you do realized all this can only explain why Asuka behaves   
  
like that but I doubt it if she would tell Rei Ayanami up front.   
  
Kaworu (nods in agreement): true, so Rei Ayanami will have to acquire her source of   
  
information from some other method. She can not have this information from anyone   
  
beside those closes to Asuka.  
  
Kensuke (holds up finger in enlightenment): Shinji would be the best choice.  
  
Touji (huffs): if Shinji could talk to the girl in one complete sentence, we won't be here   
  
on a wild goose chase.  
  
Kensuke (deflates): his got a point there, and no way will Rei Ayanami make a first   
  
move, Shinji even if he could would not go blabbering about some other hot girl in front   
  
of another girl, even he is not that naïve.  
  
Kaworu (sighs): let's just focus on Asuka first. We will need to get our hands on those   
  
photocopies.  
  
Touji (smiles triumphantly): Shinji has a key to her house, we could ask for it.  
  
Kaworu (arches an eyebrow): is it likely he will give us the keys? Even if he does, how   
  
are we to enter the house and get the copies?  
  
Kensuke (frowning in concentration): we could make 'borrow' the key for the night,   
  
Asuka's adoptive parents always work night shifts on Fridays, no body will be home   
  
tonight since Asuka spends tonight at Shinji's place every week. I could bring my camera   
  
and take pictures of the photocopies, then we will return the keys to Shinji the next day   
  
before he and Asuka goes back to her place.  
  
Kaworu (slaps him on the back): that's a good plan then it's settled.  
  
Touji (sighs heartedly): does that mean we won't be staying for dinner? 


End file.
